Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Time Turner
by Superwholock's Hufflepuff
Summary: With Ron unable to walk due to his leg injury, Hermione and Harry need help from someone else to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak.


Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Time Turner

"There must be something we can do," Harry whispered to Hermione as Dumbledore locked the doors to the Hospital Wing. "They're killing an innocent man!"

Hermione shook her head and glanced over at Ron's leg. "I wish Crookshanks ate that rat when he had the chance."

Harry couldn't agree more. "I wish there was a way we could go back in time. If we could, more than one life would have been saved tonight.

"That's it!" Hermione gasped. She fumbled in her pocket. At first, Harry had thought that she had taken out her wand, but with a second look he could see that it was anything but. It was in the shape of a wand, but it was metallic, and had strange buttons on the side of it, like it was made from muggle technology.

Before Harry could ask what it was, Hermione held it up in the air and pressed one of the buttons. A bright blue glow shone out of the top of the muggle wand, and it made a high pitched whirling sound.

"Hermione, what are you-" Harry was interrupted by another sound, a wheezing, groaning sound that only grew louder and louder as a figure started to take form in front of them. Harry had seen this kind of figure before in a muggle textbook, but couldn't understand how it arrived here, and why. The big blue box stopped its wheezing noise and the door swung open. A tall lanky man with crazy brown hair stepped out and smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Harry looked over at Hermione and was surprised to find that she wasn't nearly as shocked as he was. She was even smiling as she stepped forward and handed the Doctor his muggle wand.

"Thanks for coming back, we need your help it's important," Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age, I was wondering when you'd use my sonic screwdriver. I thought I'd never get it back!"

"I'm sorry, what? Sonic screwdriver? Hermione, what is this? Who is he?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Harry, no time. Madame Pomfrey will be back any minute and she can't see the Tardis," Hermione said.

"Tardis?"

"Right, everyone in the Tardis, come on. It's nice to meet you by the way, Harry, heard so much about you," The Doctor patted Harry's back as he hesitantly stepped into the box. But it was different from the box he had seen in the textbooks.

"It's bigger on the inside! Are...are you a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Timelord. Where to Hermione?" The Doctor shut the door and ran up to the center of the giant room, which had a sort of table with buttons and levers all over it.

"We have to go back about an hour, that way we can save Sirius Black," Hermione said.

"One hour, coming right up. You might want to hold onto something Harry. ALLONSY!" The Doctor pulled one last switch and the ground vibrated underneath them. Then it was more than just vibrations. The room around them jerked from side to side, sending Harry toppling to the ground. Hermione and the Doctor held on tightly to the controls in the center.

Finally, the box stopped moving and Harry was able to stand up again. His first thought was to get out of that box as quick as possible. He ran to the door, ignoring Hermione's shouts to wait, and swung it open. Harry froze. They were in the forest right outside of Hagrid's hut and it was still light out. He heard Hermione run up next to him.

"Harry, listen. The Doctor is a Timelord, an alien from another planet and he travels through time and space. We went back in time. Now we can save Sirius before the dementors kiss him," Hermione said. Harry took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Ok. Ok Hermione."

"Right! Now where is Sirius Black?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"We've gone a bit too far back, Doctor. We can't save Sirius without being seen until much later. Look, we just left Hagrid's," Hermione pointed out. Harry took another deep breath, trying not to go mad at seeing himself running away with Ron and Hermione.

"Wait a second, hold on. Who's that?" The Doctor asked, pointing at the man with the black hood who stood next to Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore.

"Buckbeak's executioner," Hermione said, her voice becoming stiff.

"Hermione, they're not looking. We can save Buckbeak too." Harry said before sneaking forward into Hagrid's pumpkin patch. The Doctor and Hermione followed quickly. The three of them grabbed onto Buckbeak's chains and pulled him into the forest, Buckbeak willingly going along. They were safe within the forest when Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner turned around. This was when the Doctor noticed something strange.

"Oh no."

"Doctor, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"On top of the executioner's head, under his hood. Look. He was upgraded."

"What?"

"He's a cyberman." The Doctor stated. Dumbledore and Fudge were walking back up the hill, but the executioner looked into the forest. He had heard them.

"He's coming," Hermione whispered.

"What are going to do? We can't let a- whatever he is- run loose!" Harry said.

"We need to deactivate him."

"Delete! Delete!" The executioner yelled, now running to them.

"Think of something, quick!" Harry said.

"Oh, I wish Ron was here!" Hermione cried.

"He would know how to stop a cyberman?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course he would! He's a brilliant wizard," Hermione stated. She then smiled, knowing what Ron would do. "Bombarda!" The Cyberman exploded.

"Hermione, do you have a spell for everything?" Harry asked, she grinned.

"Ha! Hermione Granger, you are brilliant!" The Doctor gave her the widest grin he could.

They watched Buckbeak fly away and then went back to the Tardis. The Tardis disappeared and then reappeared in a different part of the forest, right beside the lake, the dark sky reflecting onto the water.

"Look, it's me and Sirius," Harry said, pointing them out. They were only a few feet away.

"Make sure they don't see you, Harry. You're getting too close," The Doctor said.

"Look at the sky." Hermione exclaimed. There was a figure floating in the air towards them.

"It's a dementor! It spotted Sirius!" Harry gasped.

"Wait, that's not a dementors, Harry," Hermione said, squinting her eyes at it.

"Then what is it?"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctors eyes grew huge. "Of course. of course your here, right here and right now."

"Doctor, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a Dalek."

"Ok, great. You know what it is, which means you know how to stop it. How do we stop it?" Hermione asked quickly. Before the Doctor could say anything and before Hermione could stop him, Harry ran in front of Sirius and his past self and pointed his wand at the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Experlliarmus!" Harry yelled. The Dalek's green lazer rebounded from Harry's spell and hit the Dalek instead. The Dalek exploded and its remains scattered across the lake. Hermione and the Doctor ran up to Harry.

"Harry! How did you know that spell would work?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't," Harry shrugged. Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"Out of all the spells you could have chose, you choose Expelliarmus?"

"It's a very underated spell."

"Ron would have chosen a better spell, Harry," Hermione shook her head.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Harry and Hermione jumped and turned around to see Harry and Sirius staring at them in shock.

"Harry, look what you've done! We've broken the laws of time! If only Ron was here!" Hermione gasped.

"We have bigger problems than that, Hermione. Look over there," The Doctor said, nodding his head behind them. Harry, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius all looked over and saw a potato-looking man in a metal suit.

"Halt! You are all prisoners of the Sontaran fleet! Sonta-Ha! Sonta-Ha!"

"Sontarans," The Doctor grimaced.

"Oh, if only Ron was here!" Hermione moaned.

"Is that a Sontaran, too?" Harry asked, pointing at a strange portal shaping right beside the Sontaran. The portal disappeared, leaving a creature that looked to Harry like a giant trampoline.

"Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Moisturize me!" The trampoline yelled.

"Harry, doesn't she sound like Madame Hooch?" Hermione asked. "Oh, if only Ron was here!"

"Cassandra? What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. But he didn't receive an answer for a creepy looking statue reached out towards Cassandra and she disappeared.

"Oh no, it's the Weeping Angels. They are statues that move when no one is looking at them. If they grab you, you'll be sent to a different time, so don't Blink. Don't even Blink. Blink and your-"

"Uhh, Ron?"

Ron stopped speaking and looked over at Harry. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry and Hermione staring at Ron, both with a concerned look on their face.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Does your story end any time soon? We have Herbology in ten minutes," Harry said.

"Oh... well, I'm almost done. So then the Doctor-"

"It was a time turner, Ronald, honestly," Hermione cut him off. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"And I do not talk like that. 'Oh if only, Ron was here,' I would never say that," She stormed out of the Common Room. Ron's face turned redder than his hair. Harry kept his mouth shut, using every inch of power he had not to burst out laughing.

"I was close," Ron mumbled.


End file.
